You Deserved to be Cherished
by SalSassy
Summary: Heather and Catherine spend a special day together.


Heather's green eyes slowly fluttered open as they adjusted to the bright morning sun. She turned her face away from the window and looked at the clock. She stretched her long body like a cat before getting out of bed. She pouted slightly when she looked around and noticed that her bed mate wasn't back yet. _She forgot. No, she didn't forget, you just didn't tell her. Get over it, today is just another day._

She got out of bed opposite of the way she normally does. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and applied her facial wash. As she let it set on her face, she looked around the bathroom. She still couldn't believe that she was now living with someone again and that she was so happy. She looked in the mirror and noticed the partially open cabinet behind her. She saw the different kinds of body wash, lotions, and perfumes. She looked down at the sink counter and saw the two separate makeup organizers. The purple toothbrush caught her eye as she filled the stained-glass bowl that was their sink. The plush wine red rug under her feet wasn't her idea, but she loved it nonetheless. Heather couldn't believe that she was able to truly fall in love and feel so content. She actually let someone into her life and she hadn't been hurt again. This was the first time that Heather had actually been head over heels in love and it scared her death sometimes. She was so afraid of coming off as cold and insensitive and running her love away.

Heather finished wiping the green mask off her face and ran her brush through her bed tousled hair a few times. She turned and walked out of the bathroom. The cool tile of the floor was something that she welcomed in the early morning. Normally, she got back in bed and snuggled up to a warm body but she looked at the empty space and sighed. She turned her head to the side and noticed the white rose petals for the first time. She slowly followed the trail as it led outside of her bedroom. Her curiosity got the best of her as she slowly sped up her pace. She got to her ever-winding staircase and smiled brightly as the trails of rose petals continued. Heather got to the base of the steps and gasped in shock when she looked around their living room. Gold and red balloons were everywhere. She slowly walked towards the end of the trail, which led to the kitchen. Perched on the cream-colored marble countertop was Catherine Willows.

She was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed with a silk peach robe on. Heather nearly ran over to Catherine. The strawberry blonde open her arms as Heather rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips. Catherine placed her hands on either side of Heather's face. "Happy Birthday baby." Heather smiled brightly before leaning in for another kiss. She pulled back only to nibble on Catherine's bottom lip. "You didn't get called on a case last night, did you?" Catherine pulled back from the kiss and shook her head slightly from side to side as she smiled. "You drugged me?"

Catherine brushed some of Heather's hair behind her ear, "Well when you say it like that, then it sounds bad. I simply made sure that you couldn't ruin the surprise. All I gave you was a sleeping pill; Jim owed me a favor anyways. So, do you like the surprise?" "I love it Kitty. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." "You're welcome Sin."

Heather loved when Catherine called her Sin. Catherine originally called her that because she always called Heather her temptation. Catherine said that Heather was like forbidden fruit that she just couldn't say no to. Heather called Catherine Kitty because she sounded like a cat purring when she slept. Heather loved to watch Catherine sleep; she could do it for hours. "We've only been together for 7 months Kitty, how did you know it was my birthday?" "I have a lot of resources at my disposal Sin. I knew your birthday before we even started dating. I never asked because I wanted the first birthday I spent with you to be special. I wanted to make it a birthday you'd never forget. So, did I succeed?" Heather chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to hide her smile. "You definitely did. Tell you what, I'll forgive you for drugging me if you show me what's under the robe." Heather reached out and Catherine swatted her hands away. "Not yet. Pick a color", Catherine said as she presented a bowl with small envelopes inside. Heather gave Catherine a curious look as she reached in and grabbed one of the envelopes. She pulled back and open the envelope to reveal a gold piece of paper. "What does gold mean?" "I was hoping you got that one." Catherine pushed Heather away from her slightly and got off the counter. She grabbed her hand and led her into the living room and sat her down in a chair. Catherine walked away from her and towards the stereo system. "Gold means you get to experience what I used to do for a living."

Heather took in a deep breath as music started to flow out of the stereo and filled the quiet room. Catherine toyed with the knot of her robe. She slowly pulled it aside and let it pass through her slim fingers. She turned her back to Heather and let the robe fall to the floor. She had a cocky grin when she saw Heather's lips slightly parted and eyes low and zoned in on her. Catherine stood before her birthday girl in a cream, lace, see-through lingerie one-piece and matching strap sandals. She swayed her hips to the beat of the music. Catherine winded her hips seductively and she slowly got to the ground. She crawled on all fours over to Heather. She rubbed her hair up and down Heather's legs and nuzzled her nose against the goosebumps that peppered Heather's silky legs. Catherine placed butterfly kisses up and down Heather's legs as she looked at her through hooded eyes. Heather was fighting to keep her eyes opened and focused on Catherine. Catherine slowly crawled up Heather's body and turned around and sat down in Heather's lap. Heather tried to wrap her arms around Catherine's waist but she pushed them away. "No touching. Haven't you ever been to a strip club before? Look but don't touch", Catherine said as she leaned back further on Heather's lap and nibbled on her neck. Catherine alternated between suckling and grazing her teeth on the column of Heather's neck.

Heather whined as Catherine sucked at her pulse point. Catherine grinded her hips into Heather's as the music became background noise instead of motivation. Catherine stopped kissing Heather's neck and turned around to straddle Heather's lap. She leaned back and gave Heather a nice look at her cleavage. The lingerie she was wearing pushed her breasts together. Heather unconsciously licked her lips and Catherine ground her lace covered core into Heather's hips. "Does the birthday girl want a treat?" Heather shook her head. Catherine leaned in and pressed her breasts against Heather's. "What do you want?" Catherine husked out. Heather rasped out, "To touch you." "So, touch me", Catherine said against her lover's lips. Heather rubbed her hands up Catherine's milky smooth skin. Catherine's breath caught as Heather's fingers trailed dangerously close to her core. She ran her thin fingers up Catherine's ribs and onto her breasts. She squeezed them and sighed in contentment as Catherine moaned. Heather felt Catherine's nipples hardened into peaks before she gently pinched and twisted them. Heather left one hand on her breast and twisted the other in Catherine's golden locks. Heather grinned as she felt her thighs get warmer. "Can I kiss my Kitty?" Heather asked in a sickly-sweet voice. Catherine bit her bottom lip as she shook her head yes.

Heather leaned in and kissed Catherine's collar bone and then worked her kisses up her neck. She nibbled on Catherine's earlobe and bit it gently. She kissed Catherine on the lips once, then twice. She looked into Catherine's ocean-blue eyes and kissed her lips once more. Catherine didn't let her pull away this time but instead pressed her tongue against Heather's lips. Once they opened, Catherine wasted no time in exploring Heather's mouth with the tongue. The feel of their tongues languidly dancing together made both women wet with arousal. Catherine momentarily pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Heather's. "Sin, I want you to do whatever your heart desires." "Kitty, are you sure?" "Yes, I do. I want you to do anything that you want to me. I trust you." Heather's heart swelled at the statement. She knew from experience that Catherine didn't trust easily nor did she give up control easily. She wrapped her arms around Catherine and pulled her body closer, "You'll need a safe word Kitty." "Masquerade." "Kitty, you want your safe word to be the place I first asked you out?"

"Yes, because I know I won't need to use it." "Don't be afraid to use your safe word. We can stop as soon as you say it." "I trust you Sin. I won't need to use it. Are we going to keep doing this song and dance or are you going to unwrap your present?" Heather smiled and stood up, taking Catherine with her. She interlaced her fingers with Catherine's and pulled her along as they went upstairs. Heather sat Catherine down on their California king bed and walked away from her. "Stay put Kitty." Heather disappeared for about 10 minutes before she came back into the room. She was wearing a short and tight leather suit as she walked over to Catherine. She put a blindfold over Catherine's eyes and pulled her to a standing position. They walked out of the room and into another one three doors down. Heather led a blindfolded Catherine over to a wall. "If you need to use your safe word, then use it Kitty. I'll stop immediately, I promise", she whispered in Catherine's ear. "No need. I trust you baby. I completely trust you."

Heather pulled away and turned Catherine to face the wall. She used a nylon rope that was tied in silk and bound each of Catherine's hands to the wall. She slid the leather whip softly across Catherine's back. The strawberry blonde whimpered and shivered at the contact of the letter on her skin. The lace one-piece she was wearing was cut low enough in the back so that she felt the leather as it glided across her freckled back. The swats were soft as they gradually increased in speed and feeling. Catherine's loud moans turned into pleasured screams. Catherine knew that she was wet. She could feel it pooling in-between her thighs. Catherine's moans and screams were getting Heather insanely turned on. The last swat was the hardest as Heather pulled away and saw the long red marks on Catherine's pale back. Heather pressed her body against Catherine's as she trailed her tongue across the marks she'd left. Catherine moaned and pressed herself into Heather. "Are you okay Kitty?" "Mmm I'm perfect." Heather untied the bindings and picked Catherine up bridal style. Catherine chuckled as Heather tickled her while they headed back to the master suite. Heather deposited Catherine on the bed and kneeled down in front of her.

She kissed her way up the dancer's legs and rested her cheek on Catherine's left thigh. "Use whatever you want. Do whatever you want. Today is about you Sin." Heather kissed Catherine's thighs once more before disappearing into their massive closet. Catherine waited anxiously in the center of the bed for her girlfriend's return. Heather came back and placed several toys on the bed. Catherine smiled as she saw a rabbit vibrator, ball gag, nipple clamps, magic wand, and a set of handcuffs. Heather pulled Catherine back to the edge of the bed by her thighs. She reached behind Catherine's neck and unhooked the one strap that held her outfit together. She slowly peeled the material off her body and threw it somewhere behind her. Heather suckled on Catherine's nipples before attaching the clamps to them. "Ahh", Catherine cried out as she chewed on her lip. Heather kissed her way down Catherine's stomach, occasionally biting, before she spread Catherine's legs. She paused momentarily to climb back up the small body under her. "Open up Kitty."

Catherine opened her eyes to see Heather holding the ball gag. She eagerly opened her mouth and let Heather gag her. She heard the magic wand before she felt it. Her body jolted slightly as the wand made contact with her aching clit. "Oh baby. Don't stop", she mumbled out through the gag. The amount of pleasure that Catherine was getting from the clamps and the wand was overwhelming.

Heather smiled as she continued to work her over with the wand. Before Catherine could register it, Heather alternated the wand with the rabbit vibrator. Heather removed the gag and had to use one arm to keep a bucking Catherine down as she pushed the vibrator in and out of Catherine at a steady pace. "Sin, baby I'm so close. Please don't stop." Heather dipped her head to lick at Catherine's clit. "Heather!" Heather felt Catherine's thighs quake as she neared her release. "Heather oh God baby so-so close! Right there!" Catherine came hard and Heather removed the vibrator and tasted her release. She kept lapping at her lover until her body stopped shaking. She pulled herself up until she was face-to-face with Catherine after removing the nipple clamps. Her blue eyes fluttered open slowly and she smiled lazily at the green eyes that stared back at her before leaning up to kiss the plush lips in front of her. Heather tenderly kissed Catherine back and she rubbed the apples of Catherine's cheeks. "You are so perfect Kitty." "So are you Sin."

Catherine tangled her legs with Heather's as she drew her in for another kiss. Before Heather could realize it, Catherine had flipped them and she was under the petite redhead. "Let me love you baby. It's your day", Catherine said as she kissed Heather once more on the lips. "Stay put Sin", she said with a saucy wink. Catherine got out of bed and went into the closet. She came back out with something held behind her back. Catherine straddled Heather's hips and pulled the double-sided dildo from behind her back. Heather laughed, "We haven't used that in a while." Catherine placed the dildo to the side and grabbed the handcuffs that Heather didn't use on her. Heather felt the cool metal as Catherine cuffed her hands to the headboard.

Catherine hooked her finger into the zipper of the leather suit that Heather wore. She dragged the zipper down slowly as it revealed more of Heather's delectable skin. Catherine peeled the skintight leather off Heather's body and threw it across the room. She bent down and pulled one of Heather's perky nipples into her mouth and sucked hard. Heather started to squirm under Catherine's touch as she used her fingers and mouth to tease Heather's nipples mercilessly. Catherine used both of her hands on Heather's breasts as she moved her face down the body beneath her. Catherine settled between her girlfriend's legs and kissed her clit. The action made Heather's lower body jump and Catherine bit Heather's inner thigh gently. She could smell Heather's arousal and loved every minute of it. She bit into Heather's inner thigh harder and relished in the loud moan that came from the woman. Catherine wound her arms around Heather's thighs and placed them over her shoulders. She gripped Heather's ass in her hands and pushed her core closer to her face. Catherine wasted no time and dove her tongue inside of Heather's dripping entrance. "Catherine!" Heather cried out as she felt an all too familiar slow burn in her stomach rapidly increase. Catherine flattened her tongue and drove it in and out of Heather at a frenzied pace. Heather's cries increase in volume and she tried to break free of Catherine's hold. Catherine tapped her tongue a few times against Heather's clit before she bit down on it. Heather's scream was primal and animalistic as she came hard around Catherine's tongue. She was still trembling as Catherine kissed her way up Heather's sweat-glistened body. She didn't give Heather much time to regroup before she worked one side of the dildo inside of Heather. She gave Heather a few slow and long strokes before she straddled her hips once more and sunk down on the other side of the dildo.

Their bodies were so close that Heather could feel Catherine's wetness and warmth. The first touch of their clits set both of their bodies on fire. Heather tugged on the cuffs and pouted because she couldn't touch Catherine. She watched as Catherine's head was thrown back as she got herself off. Heather wanted to lick the bead of sweat that traveled from her neck to her belly button. "Kitty. Touch yourself." Catherine opened her eyes at the sound of the name and looked down to see Heather staring up at her like she was her prey. She complied and raised her hands to massage her breasts. She watched as Heather struggled to not cry out every time that the dildo went in and out of the both of them. She watched as Heather's eyes trailed over her sweaty body and down to where they were joined. Catherine made a show of swiveling her hips at a different angle that made the both of them cry out. By Catherine's increasing pace, Heather knew that she was equally as close to the end. "Cum with me Kitty."

Catherine leaned forward until their breasts touched and cried out into Heather's mouth as they both came. Catherine only had enough faculty left to uncuff Heather before collapsing next to her. Neither one of them spoke, but instead drifted off to sleep. A couple of hours later Heather woke up to warm kisses on her face. She laughed and turned her head slightly, "Okay I'm up." "Are you ready for your next present?" Heather looked at Catherine with surprised eyes, "I get another one." Catherine nodded her head. "You're going to spoil me Kitty." "Good. You deserve to be cherished", Catherine said as she kissed Heather sweetly on the lips. Heather rested her palm against the right side of Catherine's face. "Earlier you said 'let me love you'. Did you mean it?" Heather asked with uncertainty in her voice. Catherine leaned into the hand Heather had on her face. "I know that we haven't said it out loud yet, but yes I meant it. I love you Heather." "I love you too Catherine."

Catherine grabbed Heather's hand and pulled them out of bed. She grabbed silk robes for the both of them and gave one to Heather. Catherine led Heather back downstairs and into the dining room. "Stay right here", Catherine said before walking towards something that was big with a cover over it. She pulled the cover off and bit her lip nervously as Heather gasped. "Do you like it?" Catherine asked Heather. Heather didn't respond but instead had tears rolling down her face. Catherine started to get worried, "I'm sorry baby, this was a bad idea." "No", Heather said barely audible.

"I love it. I love it so much. You have no idea what this means to me." Catherine walked over and wiped away Heather's tears as she looked into her eyes. Heather's second gift was a huge painting of Zoe. Catherine had spent weeks making sure every little detail was right. The only people who knew that Catherine was artistically talented was her mother, Lindsey, and Heather. The main focus of the painting was Zoe as an adult. Her eyes shone bright as she looked down at the baby girl in her arms. Around that image were smaller ones of Heather and Zoe as well as Zoe throughout the years. Most of the images were from pictures that Heather has showed Catherine and some were Catherine's imagination from when Heather would describe Zoe as a child.

Catherine had never seen Heather cry and nearly panicked when she saw the stream of tears. Heather wrapped Catherine in the tightest hug that she could and pulled away only to kiss her deep. They explored each other's mouth until they couldn't breathe. "I love you so much Kitty." "Promise me that I'll never lose you Sin." "I promise that you'll never lose me. This is the best birthday I've ever had and it's all because of you." Catherine and Heather grabbed the painting and went into the living room to hang it above the fireplace. Once it was perfectly set, the two women sat back on the couch and contentedly wrapped each other in an embrace. They sat in comfortable silence before Heather spoke. "I want to do it." Catherine moved her head out of the crook of Heather's neck, "Do what baby?" "I want us to have a baby. I don't care if one of us gets inseminated or if we adopt, but I want to raise a child with you." Catherine smiled brightly, "I would love to raise a baby with you. Happy Birthday Heather. I love you Sin." "I love you so much Kitty."


End file.
